


a serendipitous gift

by seoraebang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Degradation, Fanboy Johnny, M/M, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, brief choking but like not really, dom/sub dynamics, pornstars johnten, very brief aftercare mainly because i died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoraebang/pseuds/seoraebang
Summary: johnny's dreams (eventually) come true.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	a serendipitous gift

**Author's Note:**

> this is vvvv shorter than i planned out to be and i had SO MANY ideas but they were all unpresentable sooo,,, maybe at a later date! for now, pls forgive this half assed, pretty soft piece,,, 
> 
> #JS24

It wasn’t like Johnny didn’t enjoy his job. Going around and fucking people left and right… Pleasure was a big part of his life at this point and he was always looking forward to the job offers he got since it was, somehow, much easier to seek relief in the videos he filmed. He could go around and seek for someone according to his own taste, but why would he bother when they already served the pleasure on a silver plate? 

Except.

There was this tiny thing that bothered him.

The littlest thing ever.

Why the hell was he always the dom? 

Logically, he knew why. He was built up, he gave this _daddy dom_ aura, he was this, he was that. He was everything heteronormativity claimed to be strong and caring and in possession of power, but even when he was filming gay porn, that was still the same. A little one would come, and Johnny would absolutely destroy his tight ass while holding him down and spitting on his face.

Fucking was nice. Men or women, fucking anyone was nice and Johnny did enjoy it. He absolutely loved ramming his hips inside a tightness— even when he jerked off to being manhandled, he’d still imagine fucking them instead of having them fuck him.

See, there was a little difference between being fucked and what Johnny necessarily desired. The man was essentially a virgin when it came to his ass, and his one or two attempts of fingering himself, despite literally being in the sex industry, wasn’t as wonderful as he hoped it would be. Generally, the whole idea of being fucked in the ass wasn’t what was appealing to the man. But having his pride absolutely shattered to pieces? Being actually moved around, thrown around, being treated lowly, being completely broken and most importantly— handing over the power. The power he had on himself, the power he had over his own body, hell, even the power he had on his own choices. Being reduced to nothing but a dumb pet who only has to follow the orders sounded like music for the man’s ears. 

Before discovering the whole bdsm stuff, Johnny was actually worried about his identity. Was it really okay to be fond of being hurt? Was it socially acceptable to desire being treated as a lowlife? These questions were answered once he was introduced with that particular kind of porn, but the very same kind of porn caused his initial questions to resurface in a different form, this time. Sure, those were alright. But was it alright for _him_ to feel like that? 

Apparently, Johnny had a role in society to fill, and sexually, it was seen as being a dom top. 

It wasn’t the easiest realization but he finally accepted himself as what he was— a giant sub top. 

His employers, however, absolutely did not share that sentiment.

Even when Johnny tried to actually request to fill the sub role, they’d burst into laughter and damn it was hurtful, and not in a kinky way. “Man, you’re aware this is a business, right?” they’d say. “How are we gonna make money if we have you tied up and fucked in front of the camera? Like hell anyone would believe in that.”

How fucking rude.

But those people were the main source of Johnny’s income, so he chose to shut his mouth instead of going into a heated conversation of “What the fuck is wrong with it?”.

Funny thing was, this wasn’t the mentality of one company or two. Even homosexual oriented filmmakers had the same narrow mindset, and after a few times, Johnny simply stopped asking for getting dommed and he supposed all his new contractors assumed he’d naturally be a daddy dom like he looked like. 

After a certain amount of time, . Surely there were some interesting things, and he would never slack off so carelessly, but he wasn’t as enthusiastic about the industry anymore, to the point of considering dropping off. He could work in a part-time job and he had enough saved up money to at least get him on his feet before he found a proper, more paying job.

Seemed like his current employers finally realised the situation and didn’t want to lose their favourite big boy. 

So that was how Johnny walked into the studio with coffee in one hand, so far unread script tucked under his arm, and found a whole fucking Ten sitting so beautifully on a chair and chatting with his boss and laughing like how angels sang and— what the fuck? 

What was the infamous Ten doing here?

What the fuck, what the actually holy cow the hell was happening here— was he dreaming? Was someone else going to film with him? Ten always handpicked his partners, Johnny had heard, and on top of everything he was a versatile dom and he was so gorgeous and Johnny wanted to crawl right then and there and get even a single pet— scratch that, the littlest glance from the literal God he’s worshipped while moaning and cumming into his fleshlight. 

He was about to cry right fucking there. 

“What’s this--” he grumbled out, wide eyes going back and forth the director and Ten. 

“Your manners, Johnny, where are they?” the director chuckled, leaning back comfortably. 

He could still remember the time Johnny walked into their agency. He was barely legal back then, but he knew what he wanted. Unfortunately, his… appearance wasn’t one the man could waste just like that. The industry was harsh, and Doyoung had to be equally harsh in order for his agency to survive. He’d love for Johnny to get what he wanted, but he simply could not put it in front of the camera— unless, there was something in it for him, too. That was why he contacted Ten, to begin with. Johnny had done great deeds for the agency and he definitely deserved more than he was being paid for, and, well, having Ten film with them was definitely an advantage. The man was very well known in the industry. 

Plus, Johnny did moan his name a few times in his partners’ ear, so that was… Something. 

“Fuck my manners what’s _he_ doing here?” Johnny screeched, scandalised, completely panicking in front of his— well. Sexual crush?

God he did want to die right then and there. 

And then, something impossible happened, Ten talked and Johnny felt like his whole world stopped. What the fuck— he sounded way softer in person and Johnny just wanted to crumble down on his knees and do whatever Ten asked him to do. “I’m still here, love.” he laughed, successfully stopping Johnny’s heart for a second there. “Take a guess, would you? Possibly why I can be here?”

Johnny didn’t think he was expecting an answer, but his honey coloured eyes were fixed on him and the taller gulped. What the fuck was he so nervous for, it wasn’t like Ten was a god or something… Right? 

A few seconds passed. 

Ten was still looking at him expectantly. 

“To… Film?” Johnny finally muttered out, feeling embarrassed now. Way to go, Johnny. Way to make an impression. 

“Wonderful, you’re doing so good for me,” Ten murmured. Despite his low voice, it rang as clear as church bells in Johnny’s mind. What the heck was… _that_ tone? 

More importantly, why was Johnny getting hard after, like, three sentences Ten spoke? 

“Now, what might I be filming?” Ten pressed in the same velvety voice, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“Porn,” Johnny blurted suddenly, then shook his head, moving the papers to his front to hide his hard on. “Why are you acting like I’m dumb?” he whined in protest, completely reduced to a mess. 

“You seemed to be a little bit slow,” Ten laughed and stood up, walking in front of Johnny and snatching the papers. Taller’s cheeks grew a bright red “You haven’t read the script, silly?”

Now, it was one thing to watch Ten degrade people behind a monitor and jerk off to that. It was completely another thing to have Ten speak to him in such a playfully condescending voice– Johnny thought he’d get irritated. But the softness of the shorter’s voice combined with that mischievous glint in his eyes made him completely weak and maybe, just maybe, slightly harder, and now that his papers were gone from his hands he didn’t have anything to cover his embarrassing situation either. God, he wanted to die already, but at the same time… He wanted more. More of that soft voice and small figure making fun of him and making his legs wobbly.

“I… didn’t think I would have a guest,” Johnny finally admitted, his voice small as he looked away to the floor. How interesting these tiles were? He was noticing them for the first time. A truly wonderful choice of colour, indeed, combined with those smooth edges, it looked so pretty that Johnny wanted to spend the rest of his life studying those goddamned floor tiles (mainly because he felt like he was about to die in the next few minutes judging by the rate his heart was beating.) However, he had enough mind to realize how dumb he sounded, so he hastily corrected himself before Ten could utter a word. “I mean. Yes I did know I would have a guest, I mean, all of my shows are the ones I do with partners, I’m aware, I just, didn’t think I would have an important guess. Well– all the guests are important of course– I just, didn’t think it’d be… You.”

Great job, Johnny. Keep being dumb like that. You’re doing perfect, truly, ruining your image in your idol’s eyes.

Instead of being repulsed, Ten chuckled softly, tilting his head slightly to meet Johnny’s eyes. “You’re so tense.” he commented, his voice equally soft, but it no longer had the same teasing edge. “Relax, Johnny. We’re just buddies who’ll record porn together. I’m no different than any other partner you had up until now– except, I’ll bend you over instead of the other way around. Would you like to read the script? I have a few matters to discuss with Doyoung, and once you’re done, we can go over it together and see if any change is needed. How does it sound, love?”

That was a 180 degrees turn and Johnny blinked dumbly, hesitantly taking back the papers from the man and warily walking back to the couches the duo was sitting just a few minutes ago. Ten had disappeared into Doyoung’s office, and Johnny was trying to concentrate on his document but it proved to be hard when so many people kept whispering about Ten. He tried to not pay them any mind– after all, Ten was practically a celebrity within the porn industry. He probably had more views than all of Johnny’s company combined, and Johnny was still in awe that Doyoung managed to arrange them together. What a gift it was? Honestly, it was way more effective than all the small raises he had. Not to be mistaken, he was still grateful for them. But recording with Ten… It was worth so, so much more.

Johnny was dressed in a suit in about 45 minutes. He didn’t have anything to change, but Ten still made small adjustments in their script and he had to have his hair and make up done, too. Even after being well known in gay porn, Ten still liked keeping the element of surprise in his works. “A plot twist,” he had confessed while they were overseeing the script together. “It’s always cute to make those _big men_ surprised and reconsider their train of thoughts every time they dream of a twink like me. You’d be surprised how many men gets a hold of my contact and ask me to take their virginity.”

“I think I would have an idea,” Johnny had encountered after some thought. He was more relaxed after spending some time with Ten.

That earned him a pointed look, and another soft laugh (no, it wasn’t butterflies in Johnny’s stomach). “Yeah, I think you would, big boy.”

Here he was now, fixing his jacket and coughing softly. The cameras were rolling and he wanted to put a show worthy to be released.

Ten walked in with a pair of tight jeans and red lipstick, looking dashing, and Johnny had to remind himself to breathe properly. The shorter was… Gorgeous, to simply put.

Johnny’s dick twitched under the table, and he swore under his breath.

 _Focus,_ he thought. _Focus on your script._

Ten swayed his hips as he stepped closer, a tray of fondue with strawberries on it. Johnny’s eyes slid to the tray, and then back to the man’s lips that matched with the redness of the fruits. “I brought your dessert, sir,” he purred, bending over and placing it on the table in front of Johnny.

Johnny’s lustful gaze flickered between the dessert and the petite male, then he pushed his chair slightly off from his desk, gesturing for Ten to step closer. “Do step closer, sweetheart,” he murmured, mimicking Ten’s softness from earlier. A beaming grin from the said man was all the reassure he needed. “Why don’t you share this dessert with me?”

In a hesitant, meek manner, Ten stepped closer until he almost sat on the chairs in front of Johnny’s desk, but Johnny tutted in disapproval. “Not there,” he clarified and leant back on his chair, patting on his thigh. This, he knew. He had been in this position, countless number of times, calling small sweethearts to his lap, bouncing them on his lap in front of the camera. However, this time it was different, and his heart was beating madly in his chest with anticipation. He knew what Ten was going to do, but still, his stomach was so bubbly.

With a shy smile, Ten inched closer and sat on Johnny’s right thigh. Off of cameras, he offered a gentle pat on Johnny’s arm and muttered an almost inaudible “You’re doing perfect, love,” only for the taller to hear, while Johnny scooped up a generous amount of whipped cream on the spoon for Ten. It was a gentle gesture, since he knew Ten didn’t like fruits (he was slightly ashamed to know almost everything Ten has said here or there at one point in his life, he was a big fan). Ten parted his red lips wide open, and then closed them back around the spoon, humming contently with the taste as he stared in Johnny’s eyes.

“Bet you’d look just as pretty with those lips wrapped around my cock, huh, pretty?” Johnny grunted under his breath as the camera zoomed in to one of his big hands caressing Ten’s hips. The stark contrast was aesthetically pleasing without a doubt, but Johnny would prefer it the other way.

 _Soon,_ he thought to himself. _Very, very soon._

Ten batted his lashes, as if to seduce Johnny further. The camera would’ve caught a different meaning, but Johnny was barely in any position to give a shit about what was being recorded, and it wasn’t really something he’d feel. Soon enough, Ten’s feathery touches were on his chest, mindlessly tugging on the random buttons of Johnny’s shirt.

“Why don’t you take all these out and we see about that, sir?” he purred, but his voice lacked the initial submissiveness. It even had a challenging tone, and Johnny revelled in that fact. All the favours he had done by putting his bratty partners in their place, and now he was to finally taste it the other way around. Yet, he kept himself from breaking the character and leaned back on his chair, lazily undoing his own buttons one by one. Ten was still seated on his thighs, hungry gaze on Johnny’s slow ministrations, a twisted grin gracing his painted lips.

Once Johnny was done with his shirt, the younger took it upon himself to take care of his belt and pants, long fingers getting rid of both in a skilful manner. He pushed himself up slightly and Johnny followed suit, so they could get rid of the pants and the underwear. Ten didn’t hide the way he skimmed Johnny’s whole body, his gaze intentionally lingering on his semi-hard member. Johnny shuddered under the intensity of his gaze.

“You want me to suck this?” Ten questioned, his tone suddenly condescending. In order to stay in character, Johnny had to fake parted lips, and then attempt to grab Ten’s thin wrists to show him ‘who the boss is’. However, his unwilling act was met with a curt slap on the back of his hand, and in another second, Ten was gripping his chin, with nails digging down Johnny’s soft cheeks. His free hand travelled down to Johnny’s cock and he gave a few slow strokes, right before giggling softly.

The fuck was he being so adorable for, while having Johnny (mostly mentally) immobile?

“ _This?”_ he questioned again, the grin playing at the edge of his lips.

Now, Johnny was most certainly not small. In fact, he was proud to consider himself considerably thicker and longer, and while he did know the size wasn’t really everything, it was still a good ego boost. Plus, that dick was mostly why his company kept up with his spoiled acts, so, he was actually very grateful to have it, and if anyone else was to degrade him on his very sensitive spot, it would’ve been on sight.

However, when it came to Ten…

Why was he growing harder and almost twitching in excitement?

“You can not–“ he attempted to protest, however, it was futile. Ten’s nails lightly scraped the sensitive skin underneath his member, and Johnny could feel the words dying in his throat, reducing him to a frustrated, red mess.

Throwing his head back to the chair, Johnny heaved a long breath, attempting to collect himself together. Ten _had_ promised to make sure he would be unable to talk, but how could Johnny know he was this skilled? However, a whisper loud enough for the microphones brought him back to life. “Is it appropriate to touch your workers like that?” Ten cooed in his velvety voice, while giving light squeezes to Johnny’s base, making the elder practically dizzy and almost drooling like an obedient pup.

However, he had half the mind to follow the script. “They… they’re my workers,” he grunted, tilting his head back and attempting a glare. Ten wouldn’t have it, but he still tried, only for the shorter to lower his hold to Johnny’s throat and give a warning hold. “Perhaps you need to be thought some manners,” Ten simply said.

Johnny could barely remember anything after that.

In a heartbeat, Ten was off of his lap, completely gone, and Johnny was about to whine and whimper and beg for the petite male to come back and keep touching him. Maybe he did, too, because the said male patted his cheek lightly, before giving a moderate slap. “Behave,” Ten ordered with a strict voice, leaving Johnny with even more desire to whine.

His wait wasn’t long, fortunately. Soon enough, a naked Ten was tying his ankles and thighs to the armrests of the chair, and a liquid was dripped directly onto his entrance once the male sorted Johnny into the position he wanted. Johnny’s tie was roughly folded into a ball and shoved in his mouth, too. Preparation wasn’t long, for Johnny had already fingered himself before the scene for ease, so Ten didn’t have to waste too much time before he finally entered his new, big puppy’s practically virgin ass.

The grunts by his ear made Johnny arch his back and try to move even closer to the other, despite his tied up state. His moans were muffled by the piece of cloth as he tried to look up, tried to lock his gaze with Ten’s. To his luck, the petite male pulled back and grabbed Johnny’s throat once again, and started to move inside without squeezing, never breaking eye contact. “What a good pup,” he kept cooing softly, his rhythm picking up. Johnny looked up so adorably, with such big eyes that Ten knew this wouldn’t be his last time recording with Johnny.

On the other hand, Johnny wanted to cry in pleasure, but instead, he could only whimper into the cloth with happiness and lust, and his thighs started to quiver embarrassingly quickly. Being with Ten, having Ten touch him, take care of him, fucking him in such a degrading position, it was just everything for the poor man, and with the way his stomach was twisting, he knew he wouldn’t last for long with all the praises and the way Ten hit directly to his sweet spot. Thankfully, Ten was caressing his thighs, and he leant down, breaking eye contact for the first time.

Johnny shuddered with the butterfly kisses on his neck.

“Why doesn’t my little puppy let go for me?” the younger chuckled against his neck, then travelled down and started stroking Johnny’s leaking cock. “Come on, darling. Come for me.”

It was rather a request this time, however, Johnny still couldn’t hold back for long. He twitched, thrusted up into the palm, and a fat tear rolled down when he shut his eyes, his orgasm hitting so hard and heavenly.

Johnny was still coming down from his high when he felt Ten grow erratic, and without he could gather his thoughts and help the younger reach his own orgasm, he felt a warm liquid shooting inside him, making him tremble. This part wasn’t in the script– while Johnny did say he didn’t mind, Ten had said he almost never comes inside anyone. “Shit,” he cursed. “Sorry, baby doll. Couldn’t help,” he muttered right before removing the cloth from Johnny’s mouth.

“Tis okkie...” Johnny mumbled, in a state of complete bliss.

Moments after the director yelled “Cut!” and cameras stopped rolling, Ten was already pulling out and cupping Johnny’s cheeks, doing a general check up. “Johnny?” he called out softly. “Johnny? You okay? C’mon, let’s untie you and clean you up.” Johnny had half the mind to nod. The ropes were gone soon, and Ten was on his knees, cleaning his entrance.

God, how embarrassing.

“You did perfect, love. Can you walk?” Ten asked once he was done, but he wasn’t back on his feet before he pressed a kiss on Johnny’s inner thigh.

“Yeah… Thanks, Tennie.”

“You’re always welcome. C’mon. Let’s go to the interview.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me i don't bite <3
> 
> [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/seoraebang?s=09)  
> 


End file.
